Over the recent times, there has been a substantial increase in the adoption and use of bicycles for various purposes varying from being a mode of commutation to mode of recreation. However, unlike the other vehicles like cars and motorcycles, the safety of the rider of the bicycles is compromised, mainly due to the challenges in providing an effective lighting system. The lack of proper lighting system compromises the safety of the riders due to two reasons. Firstly, the rider of the bicycle is unable to see clearly the path and any approaching vehicle traffic and animals on the roads. Secondly, the bicycle and the rider of the bicycle may not be clearly observable to the users of the other vehicles on the roads, thereby making the bicycle and the rider of the bicycle susceptible to collisions with other vehicles thereby causing accidents. It has been seen that the lack of proper lighting in the bicycles is the major cause of bicycle-related accidents in the dark.
Bicycles may be provided with certain lighting solutions which may be powered by a battery carried on the bicycle or by dynamo generating electricity using the kinetic energy of the moving bicycle. However, generally such arrangements involve extensive electrical wiring. Such wiring may pose problems for the rider of the bicycle during riding the bicycle. Further, such wiring could also badly affect the aesthetic appeal of the bicycle.
Therefore, an improved lighting solution is desired for bicycles that can afford safety to the rider of bicycles as well as help in preventing bicycle-related accidents.